Try
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Patrick has a hard time dealing with Robin leaving. postMay 2nd preMay 3rd ONESHOT Scrubs


**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital**

**A/N: This takes place after the 5/2 episode**

"Robin" I heard his voice behind me. I felt his breath on my neck. He was close. Way to close. I turned around and there he was but he wasn't him. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His hair was a mess and not in the way he usually makes it look. His breath reeked of alcohol. His clothes were torn and stained.

"Oh my god" I breathed "what happened."

"I'm not sure" he slurred. I led him into a supply closet and turned on the light closing the door behind me. I pointed to a box I knew was empty and he sat down.

"I'm sorry Robin" tears started to appear in his eyes. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He didn't lift his head. He stared at his shoes and no where else.

"For what" I asked

"I want to try Robin" the tears now threatening to fall.

"Patrick" I kneeled next to him.

"But I can't" one lonely tear fell down his flushed cheeks "I can't let myself get that deeply involved. No! I don't want to. I know I can but I don't want to. I'm like you in a lot of ways we're both scared pretty much of the same thing. I just deal with it differently."

"Patrick you're drunk" I stated the obvious. He deals with things like his father. That's not necessarily a good thing.

"I'm just like him" He pounded his fist into the wall. I could almost hear his bones crushing. He held his hurt hand in his other one. I led him out of the supply closet. Elizabeth who had been walking by stopped.

"What happened" she asked.

"He punched a wall" I told her. She raised her eyebrows thinking it was some cruel joke then when she realized I wasn't kidding opened the door to the X-ray room.

About a half hour later Patrick's arm was in a cast. He fractured his wrist and dislocated his index and middle fingers.

"I love you" he grinned.

I wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or the pain meds talking but I wasn't taking it literally.

"Shh Patrick just try not to talk for once" I tried to quiet him down.

"I've never really been in love before" he continued anyways "I'm not even sure what it is but all I know is you're all I think about. During the epidemic I thought I was going to lose you. I had never been that scared in my life. Not even before my mom died."

"Why don't I drive you home" I offered.

He nodded. At least he wasn't going to try and drive.

We got to his place. I walked him to his door and showed him where his bed was since he had forgotten. Once he was lying down I turned to leave.

"Please stay" he almost begged. I nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch" I walked over to his couch and sat down. I'll just wait for him to fall asleep he'll never remember.

The next morning I woke up still on his couch. He was awake but just barely. He had his head in his hands and was squinting even in the little light there was coming from the cracks in between the blinds. I walked into the bathroom and took a bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet then filled one of the glasses with water. I walked out of the bathroom and handed him the water and aspirin. He took it and lied down.

"How long have you been here" he asked "why are you here?"

"All night" I answered the first question "I fell asleep."

"Oh" he nodded although I don't think he fully understood my broken sentence.

"You want some coffee" I asked. He nodded and I went to make him a pot of coffee finding tat there was no coffee machine in the room. He shook his head. I wasn't exactly sure so I just walked back over to him and picked up the cup that was lying on the bed and set it on the nightstand.

"Did we do anything I should remember" his smirk forming. That aspirin kicks in fast.

"I like you better when you're drunk" I shook my head and walked towards the door. I heard him groan and hit his head against the headboard of his bed which couldn't have made his headache any better. I turned around and walked back over to the bed.

"Habit" he mumbled. I nodded.

"So what happened last night after I left" I asked.

"I went to Jake's and had a couple beers no big deal" he shrugged "why do I have a cast?"

"You punched a wall" I told him.

"Why?"

"You thought you were just like your father" I smiled weakly "although that's not a bad thing he's a great surgeon."

"So I had the need to see if I could perform surgery with only one hand" he joked. I looked at him and he sighed.

"What do you do to me Scorpio" he whispered almost inaudibly. I heard him but I didn't let it be known.

I looked at the race track that had obviously been kicked a few times after I left.

"My mom got me that track" he said.

My eyes grew wide. I had kicked it too. Sure I didn't break it but I shouldn't have kicked something his mother had gotten him.

"You're not the one that destroyed it" he read my mind "I want to try."

I nodded


End file.
